The Theory of Destiny
by Twilights Echo
Summary: Based in Sly 2 after my first story. And he we are again... Well, I guess for the first time, but oh wait Clockwerk is causing a problem again. But isn't he dead? Oh yeah his parts are a problem, huh. Well, I guess we have to go get them. This will be exciting I'm sure.


Hiya! I am creating this document on 11/24/16, the same day as when I finished The Thief Theory. Thus making the second story which I don't have a title for yet. Yeah. I will probably start writing today but won't post till winter. Note that most of this will be from Milo's point of view and if it isn't, it will probably be obvious (Or if I decided that I didn't want to set it up that way. Also, if you haven't read the first story, then some things won't make sense, but it happens I guess). So I'm officially starting this on 11/29/16 because in my state of delirium after waking up at 4:52 in the morning I had inspiration to write so here I am.

* * *

"It's too hot in Egypt. Why is it so hot, it's 7:30 at night." I grumbled staring down at my watch. It was the middle of summer, July 25th to be exact. I was standing on the roof of a museum in Cairo. I never really anticipated coming to this country since it was generally too hot for me to be content.

" _Come on Milo, you'll be fine, just stay in position till we need you,"_ I could hear the smirk through the earpiece.

I looked through my scope examining the surrounding area. There were a few guards patrolling the grounds. I waited carefully on the rooftop as Bentley reviewed the plan with a particularly sarcastic Sly.

Everyone was in the field tonight. Murray was trying to find a way into the museum and Bentley was entering from the roof. Sly was already in the museum starting to meet up with Bentley. Then there was me. Watching over them from a roof away. My objective was to make sure no guards checked up on them and after being convinced by the gang, my shots were only set to stun. Though a bit underwhelming in my opinion, though Bentley did make me some Molecular Stun Grenades, patent pending. They could, according to Bentley, completely shut a small area of people for a minute or two.

I tried not to think too much about how that worked and scanned the area again. The guards seemed like they were oblivious to what was happening. I lowered the gun down and looked around. I jumped to another building to get a better view of everything. Shooting a cord from my glove, I quickly made my ascent to the next building. The air was so dry here and it was kind of frustrating. I really hated the heat.

I observed my surroundings carefully making sure no guards had noticed me as I moved. Then again most guards aren't very perceptive of their surroundings, so I had a feeling that I was fine. Murray started to say something about a rope being too tiny for his figure and proceeded to talk about himself in the third person… repeatedly. A bit annoying, but I'd deal.

"Hey y-" Was what a masculine voice behind me began to say, but unfortunately for him, I had two advantages. A quick reaction time. And an itchy trigger finger.

Only a second later, the man was lying on the ground, knocked out cold. I just sighed and looked at him to make sure he was okay. He was pretty close to me and getting shot point blank (He was about 3 meters away) was a pretty effective way to die from most bullets. Although he appeared to be breathing and his vitals were all in order. He was bleeding a bit, but it wasn't anything excessive and I trusted that biology would handle it.

" _Milo what happened?!_ " Sly was there again apparently slightly concerned although he seemed to be running since the ever so familiar sound of shock pistol and a certain fox shouting the top of her lungs.

"Aw nothing, I'm just annoyed because it's TOO HOT," I didn't exactly yell I didn't want any guards to be alerted, "also some guy came behind me, but he is out cold now thanks to Bentley's new stun bullets, things."

"Pa-pa-pa-atent pend-ing." Bentley huffed. They were definitely running from Carmelita again. But hey, they weren't dead, and things weren't going according to the plan (most likely).

There was a high probability.

Only a minute passed before I saw Murray and Bentley burst through a door and sprint towards the van. They started to drive so I started to run along the rooftops until I could find a proper point to meet up with them.

Over the two years of downtime, I had been practicing all of the moves in the Thievius Raccoonus as well my own family tome. Something I was able to perfect was the rail walk and slide. It was fairly easy and running across the thin wires was fairly easy as well as jumping and grappling from rooftop to rooftop until I noticed the van had parked. I jumped down to ground level since choppers and a screaming fox were on the rooftops. That wasn't to say that ground-level was completely clear of guards. It was quite the opposite.

I made sure to have my knives out for this one. I feel like it is worth mentioning that during the two years I had also been perfecting my contribution to the, World Within, and I had made quite some significant progress. I had been practicing on finding weak spots on the body when I realized that hitting the pressure points could knock out guards cold and didn't kill or harm them. Effective and always interesting.

I saw the van when a shadowy figure above me was running towards it as well. I grinned at the sight of shimmering gold. We weren't missing anyone. This sure was a positive turn of events. With that, I jumped into the van after Sly had jumped in.

As if on pure reaction (and adrenaline) Murray floored it. I was even completely in the van and probably would have fallen out the back had Sly not grabbed me. I closed the doors before Murray could make another sharp turn. However, I did notice something. Rather, I noticed the severe lack of anything.

"Where are the Clockwerk parts?"

Sly was still panting so it took a minute before he opened his mouth, but Bentley beat him to the response.

"It appears that the Klaww Gang has already stolen them. According to Constable Neyla they had probably taken them before we got there and we were already being expected."

"Constable Neyla? Who is she… Don't give me that glare, I know she is a part of Interpol and a Constable, but what is she doing here." I asked. Bentley had been getting more condescending and wittier lately. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Personally, I felt it was the former.

"A… favor for the Contessa from… Carmelita." Sly was still catching his breath.

I looked through the windshield from the back of the van. The landscape passed by as the sun had finally set. The desert was strange at night, It was cold and everything was dark. I was probably just too used to cities and trees as opposed to this barren landscape. It was still strangely pretty

"Well, where are we going first." I eventually replied.

"Back to Paris." Bentley was already tapping away on his keyboard. "It appears that there has been some strange activity going on with Dimitri Lousteau. He is an iguana that runs a nightclub and is a forger. He got rejected by some critics for his new art style and ever since then he has been dealing shady things to high and low-class citizens."

"Doesn't sound too bad, do we know what Clockwerk part he might have?"

I was staring at the ceiling yawning slightly. From the look on Bentley's face, I knew that he only had the basic information right now, well, basic for Bentley. Sly was staring off into space and Murray was intent on the road in front. Not slowing down below 50 until we were well away from any real city. It was going a be a long time before we finished this job, I could tell.

Smirking, I laid down and rested my head on my arms before closing my eyes. It was definitely going to be interesting too…

* * *

I think that this chapter is done. I mean it's just sort of a prologue. So um yeah. 11/26/16 is when I started it and finished on 3/31/17 in my Italian class. I don't have a whole lot of time since I started to do Track and generally speaking going to sleep at 3 in the morning is not the best idea for school. Nevertheless, I am going to write this, but I may not actually start posting more of this until the summer when I can stay up at from 11 p.m. and write till 3 in the morning. Maybe I'll post something over my spring break, but I wouldn't get too excited. Anyways, Till next time~


End file.
